Far Away
by ChocolatPirate
Summary: Isabel thought she had all she ever needed, until her first love returns. Will she leave the man who is her husband, or stay with him? Either way, everyone is left with a broken heart. My first oneshot, and I'm very proud of it. Please review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of POTC, only what I create.

"**Far Away" by Nickelback**

**I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

Her raven hair moved smoothly over her beautiful and elegant emerald dress as she danced with the man she loved. Her dress made her eyes look even more radiant, matching in color. Her eyes were soft and warm, showing love. Her hands were clasped lightly with the hands of her love, and she let him twirl her around the room gracefully. She always had a smile on her face, laughing as her husband tried his best at dancing. He wasn't the best at it.

"Like this, love," she said, pulling him closer to her. Soon she had them moving gracefully and in unison, him following her every move. She was always like that; always able to take the lead. She had a shining but intimidating personality. Perhaps that's what led Commodore Norrington to fall in love with her.

He held her tightly but softly, protective but loving. She was his true love. He had never felt such desire and lust when he looked into Elizabeth's eyes as he did when he looked into the eyes of the woman who was now his wife. He bent down, pressing his lips against her ear and whispered, "I love you, darling."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his, biting slightly on his lower lip. "I love you too," she replied softly.

They continued dancing through the large crowd of dancing couples. It was a lively celebration. The fireplace was lit, the fire blazing strongly. A bit of firelight flickered in the eyes of everyone, giving them a more lively appearance. Everyone was dancing happily, but in the corner stood one man.

He was hidden in the shadows, but from what could be seen, he had a very gangly appearance. His brown hair was in knots and tangles, and his clothes were no better. The color of his clothes had faded from wear. By the looks of it, he had a mustache and a beard. His brown eyes flickered violently with flames, a reflection from the fire. Or was it? His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the wall, watching one couple in particular as they danced. The woman had long black hair and was wearing a dark green dress. It was her who he was watching. He couldn't quite see her face, but he was certain he knew who she was.

Suddenly, Commodore Norrington spun his wife, giving the stranger a good look at her face. He stepped out of the shadows, showing his true appearance to be that of a pirate.

Out of the corner of her eye, the woman saw him. She turned her head to fully see him, and froze amidst the moving dancers. She stared into his eyes, and he stared back.

"Darling, what is it?" the Commodore asked. The woman made no reply. Commodore Norrington looked in the same direction as his wife and saw the man who had destroyed his life many years ago. "Captain…Jack Sparrow?" he asked, stunned.

At hearing his name being said, the woman picked up the ends of her dress and ran to the door. With extreme force, she pulled it open and ran out into the pouring rain and darkness.

Jack tried to run after her, but Norrington stopped him. "How do you know my wife?" he asked angrily.

"Wife? You two are married? Bloody hell," Jack responded, surprised and upset. But he didn't answer the question. He only pushed pass Norrington and ran after the woman. The Commodore did the same.

"Isabel!" Jack shouted. He couldn't see her through the heaviness of the rain. He cupped his hands around his eyes, trying to block out the rain. He searched desperately for her. Just then, he saw a faint shadow move across the ground where a lit lantern hung. He began sprinting after her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. When he saw her face, he didn't know if her cheeks were wet from the rain or from tears.

"You stupid bastard!" she shrieked, pounding on his chest. "I hate you!"

"Isabel!" Jack shouted, grabbing her wrists. "Calm down!"

"Why did you leave me? You promised you would come back for me!" It was clear that she was crying.

"I did come back! Right now! After I left you here and promised to come back, I was hit by a storm. Isabel, the _Pearl_ is gone. I lost her! I was lost at sea and picked up by a few merchant sailors. They took me to the Lord of Port Hartsdale, where I was thrown into prison. I was going to face the gallows, Isabel! I escaped with help, and ever since then, I've been trying to get back to you. I feared that I would come back to find you like this."

"Like what?" she asked, questioning his judgment.

"Like…this!" he said, pointing to her. "You're a proper woman now! You're no longer the pirate I once knew and loved. And you're married! To Commodore Norrington no less! You know the relationship that he and I have. I came back expecting _something_, but certainly not this."

Isabel's cries turned into hysterics. "What do you mean by 'You're no longer the pirate I once knew and loved'? Do you not love me anymore? Jack, I never stopped loving you. But, I found protection in James. I can see that he truly loves me and cares for me. He will protect me from anything. And, until I saw you again, I thought he was all I ever wanted and needed. I do love him, Jack. But not like I ever loved you."

"So, protection, safety, and care is good enough for you then? I gave you all that and more! I promised you I would come back! And I did! I'm here now. I went through everything to get back to you, only to have my heart shattered. Watching you kiss him tore me apart, Isabel. I never thought that you of all people, a strong and tough pirate, would be reduced to a proper woman. I'm disappointed, Isabel. And of course I still love you!" Jack had to kiss her. He had waited more than a year to kiss her.

He pressed his lips against hers, pulling her close. Isabel didn't resist. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her body against his. Isabel knew it was wrong, but she still loved Jack. The rain had soaked entirely through their clothes, and matted their hair, but they didn't care. Jack slid his tongue into Isabel's mouth, and she let out a slight moan. She could feel the passion and longing in Jack, and in herself. Jack moved his hands down her sides, until they rested comfortably on her waist. This is what they both wanted. But they could never have it.

Isabel saw her husband running in their direction, and she quickly pushed Jack away. "Jack…I'm sorry. I love you. I really do. But I could never leave my husband. I wouldn't be able to bear the guilt of his pain and sorrow."

"But you could deal with the guilt of doing that to me?" Jack replied angrily.

"Jack, saying yes to James's proposal was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. In the depths of my heart, I knew I still loved you. But, James was the one who saved me from facing the gallows. He's a good man, Jack. So are you. But I'm married to _him_. I wish it could be you Jack, but it's not. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Isabel. You proved to me that my only love _wasn't_ the sea. It was you." He kissed her lightly on the lips before Norrington reached them.

Norrington was torn up inside by what he had seen. _Jack was the pirate she had fallen in love with. Jack was from her past. Her dangerous past of a pirate._ He knew Isabel would never love him the way she did Jack. Once again, Jack had taken away a part of his life. "Isabel, are you alright?" he asked.

"I will be," she replied, forcing a smile. She knew a part of her would always be missing after tonight.

"Let's get you home where we can dry you off." He held out his hand. Isabel took it hesitantly.

"Goodbye, Jack," she said, walking away with her husband.

"Goodbye, Isabel," Jack replied, walking in the opposite direction.

Neither looked back. Jack was left with nothing. He had lost his ship, and his love. He didn't know where he was going, as long as it was far away from here.

Both Isabel and James knew that things would never be the same. A part of Isabel would always remain distant from her husband. A part of her would always be…far away.


End file.
